


Dear America.

by nexttonotnormal



Category: America - Fandom
Genre: America, Hatred, Poetry, the world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttonotnormal/pseuds/nexttonotnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America. That's all I can say. I'm disappointed in what it has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear America.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this needed to be said, due to the happenings in the world.

Dear America, are you happy now?

Are you happy with what you've created?

Happy with the lies,

happy with the death,

happy with the hatred?

 

We preach freedom, but I don't think we truly know what that is.

We allow our own people to be slaughtered every day.

We sit back, and we _watch_.

 

We watch that young girl get harassed for loving another girl.

We watch that man get shot for the sole purpose of his skin color.

We watch that Muslim woman get accused of being a terrorist.

We _watch_.

 

We wonder why nothing changes.

We wonder why it keeps getting worse.

It is because of the people who watch.

Standing by, allowing it to happen.

Allowing it to grow.

 

If you are one of the people who watch,

rise up.

Become a person who stands.

Stands for what is right.

Don't watch.

 

So Dear America,

what more could you possibly throw?


End file.
